Why Can't I
by nativechickeez
Summary: this is kind of a mix between Bleach and Naruto, its all original, took long, very good... i think, enjoy!


Hi everyone, this is a bug original, it was intended to be a songfic/one-shot but it's so long that I don't know if it even deserves that title, so, this is it, it's been ages since I've written anything and to write like this, its so good to return to something that I've denied myself for years, I hope you really like it, I worked really hard on this, there's a little bit— actually a lot of OOC-ness. I've taken Naruto and Bleach characters and thrown them together in this story, it's actually got more than one song which is kinda funny… I think, well, enough of me, you're here to read the story and that's exactly what you're gonna do, so without further adieu, here ya go!

_Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo, and all the various songs obviously _**do not**_belong to me, they belong to the people who wrote and sang them, so I am not claiming any part of these songs, enjoy!_

**Why can't I**

"…80'000 people and that bird had to shit on me!" Sakura burst out laughing at Naruto's joke, "That did not happen Naruto."

"I'm being serious, a bird really did shit on Kakashi, oh you should've been there Sakura, you would've bust your gut laughing, all the guys thought it was funny, we even got Gaara to crack a smile."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever." But Naruto noticed the little smile that Sakura tried to hide and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how a fool like me got someone as wonderful as you, Sakura, but I do know that I will never, ever hurt you, and that's a promise."

Sakura blushed and looked away from Naruto and then that's when she saw him… he looked so mysterious and so handsome that for a moment, Sakura just couldn't bring herself to look away from him. She honestly didn't understand that weird feeling in her stomach, it felt so strange, almost like she was gonna throw up, but the thought just made her laugh, because how could something that felt so good make you wanna throw up.

And then he looked at her and Sakura's stomach did a little flip flop, and then Sakura knew, this was 'Love at first sight,' but why did it have to happen now, when she was so happy with Naruto, all those months that he tried to hard to get her to go out with him, and then when he finally won her over he was so happy. So Sakura did the only thing she could think of doing, she locked up her feelings, threw away the key and looked away. She buried her face in Naruto's neck and said "Naruto, it is I who doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you, and I hope that I will never hurt you."

~*~*~

**Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you**

**It's just like we were meant to be**

~*~*~

'Hmm…' was all Ichigo though when he seen that girl, the one with the outrageous pink hair, sure she was hot, but it's not like there was anything he could do about it, she was with that idiot who thought he was funny and Ichigo… well he had Rukia right now, right? And being with Rukia was something he thought would never happen, all those years he spent with her, 'unrequited love' that's what his father said, how unlucky that he should fall in love with Rukia and not be loved in return until that fateful night.

_The phone kept ringing so Ichigo finally picked it up. "Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo bolt up out of bed. "Rukia!? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Ichigo…"Rukia's voice broke and then she burst into tears "I lied, it's not fine Ichigo, Renji and I… we just broke up… Ichigo, what am I gonna do? I don't know how to do me anymore without Renji." That's when Rukia burst into tears._

"_Rukia." Ichigo sighed. "I'll be right there, just wait okay."_

_When Ichigo made it to Rukia's house, she was standing outside in the cold and unfortunately there was a storm coming so Rukia was freezing and she was so miserable. As soon as she seen Ichigo, Rukia ran to him crying. Ichigo picked Rukia up, bridal style, and carried her into her home. Rukia cried so much that night that it almost broke Ichigo's heart. That night Ichigo promised Rukia that she would never be alone, and then he kissed her…_

But now, all those memories and feelings meant nothing, because Ichigo's love for Rukia was a lie, he realized that the moment he looked into those pale green eyes. He was lost now, and he had nowhere to go, because without that girl his life was forfeit… Ichigo sighed in defeat.

No! this couldn't be right, Ichigo had fought against the odds all his life, and he wasn't going to let this unknown love beat him now, not when all his dreams had finally come true, not when tonight was the night that he was going to ask Rukia to marry him and how could he even consider hurting Rukia like that, her birthday was only a few days away and it was going to be a major affair with hundreds of guests coming, all to honor the last Kuchiki on her 18th birthday.

~*~*~

But Fate had decided to throw these two people together irregardless of how those two would feel and without considering the consequences of its actions, and those two love birds- Sakura and Ichigo- had absolutely no say in Fate's decisions.

~*~*~

A few days later, on the night of the aforementioned birthday, Rukia was brimming with excitement for her big birthday bash, many of the family had made it for this occasion, including Rukia's ex-boyfriend Renji, who still happened to be one of Rukia's best friends. It was a formal event, which meant, men in tuxedos, women in dresses. "Ichigo, you have to dance my first dance with me, I know big brother wants to, but I want it to be you." Ichigo just smiled and hugged Rukia; this night was something special for her, so why couldn't he get that girl out of his head.

~*~*~

"Sakura, I understand why you have to be there for your friend's birthday. I just don't understand why I have to go."

"Naruto, I've told you a million times already, I am not going there without a date, I mean, how sad would that look?" Naruto laughed at Sakura's logic but said nothing else, knowing that this was a battle he was going to lose.

~*~*~

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to Rukia! Happy Birthday to You!"

Rukia blew out most of her candles, only missing two. She got teased mercilessly about who the two guys were in her life that the candles stood for. Rukia just laughed it off, and said that that was just how much she loved Ichigo.

Ichigo just sat at his table, wondering when the music would start, so he would get his chance to dance with Rukia. He finally got tired of waiting and decided to slip the lead singer a fifty so they could start up the band. Ichigo got up on stage, took the lead mike and sang his and Rukia's song ~I'm Yours~

_Well you went and done me, and you better felt it_

_I tried to beat you but your so hot that I'm melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool runs out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing is gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_Chorus:_

_(But I won't hesitate no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours!)_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then your free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dancing_

_We're just one big family, and it's our god-forsaken right_

_To be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved!_

_(Chorus)_

_Chorus 2:_

_(There's no need to complicate our time, it's short, this is our fate, I'm yours!)_

_I've spent way to long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try and see clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass, so I drew in your face and I laughed_

_I guess that I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourselves of vanity and just go with the season_

_Its what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_(Chorus 1&2)_

That was the song they listened to for hours on end, when Ichigo and Rukia started dating, so that song meant so much to her and to sing it on her birthday was Ichigo's gift to Rukia. Rukia made her way through the crowd to the dance floor and looked up at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Rukia. Happy Birthday!" Then the room exploded with the sound of applause. And in the midst of all the excitement, Rukia and Ichigo got separated, so Ichigo decided to escape to the balcony for a little breathing space, and then he sees her, that girl from the streets. Ichigo starts to panic, what if she sees him then what? So he decided to try and sneak away quietly.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

'Damn it, I got caught.' "Umm, yeah. My name is Ichigo." The girl hadn't turned around to greet him so Ichigo cautiously took a step forward by her side. The girl finally looks at him and he gets to look into her beautiful eyes. He offers her his hand, and she takes it and smiles. "My name is Sakura." But Ichigo just couldn't bring himself to take his hand away. "Umm... I'm Ichigo." hen the girl burst out laughing. "You already said that."

~*~*~

**Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right**

**And I've got someone waiting too**

~*~*~

"So how do you know the Birthday girl?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Ichigo almost missed the look of disappointment on the girls face. "I should be heading inside before someone decides to miss me."

"Yeah, I should probably go find my date. Well it was nice to meet you, Ichigo, see ya around."

"Yeah, bye." 'Damn it, I'm such an idiot, I probably sounded like a retard. Umm… I'm Ichigo. What the hell is wrong with me?!'

~*~*~

**Well this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming**

~*~*~

Sakura couldn't stop giggling on her way in. 'So 'mystery man' isn't very articulate.'

Naruto walked up to Sakura, "This is a pretty good party…" Sakura looked at him. "But?"

"But, there's an anime marathon running all night tonight and it starts in half an hour." Sakura sighed. "Alright Naruto, if it means that much to you, then go, I'm pretty sure I'll make it home okay and I think by now I won't look like a lonely loser." Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura. "Thanks Sakura, you're the best!"

Moments later Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and told him to enjoy the rest of his night.

'Well now what?' Sakura looked around and noticed some of the guests had already decided to head home, "I better go say 'Happy Birthday' before Rukia thinks I forgot." So Sakura turned around and headed for the party inside. Just then she seen the 'mystery man' again; Sakura decided to be brave so she walked right up to him. "Ichigo, right?" He blushed. Sakura smiled and said, "That was a nice song you sang earlier, I'm guessing your Rukia's boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's right. Well now that you know who I am, how bout telling me about yourself."

Sakura blushed. "Not much to tell… Let's see, well I guess I should start with my name," Sakura laughed. "My name's Sakura. I and Rukia don't know each other that well, which is why I was surprised I even got invited to this party."

"Yeah, Rukia's like that. I guess she doesn't want anyone to feel left out."

"It's pretty nice of her to invite me and to allow me to bring a date though. Well enough about me, wanna head inside?" Sakura offered her arm. Ichigo looked at her arm and seemed to be considering her offer. "Well it's not I can just leave without saying bye, right?" Sakura just laughed. "Well you are her boyfriend, so I suppose your right."

When Ichigo interlaced his arm with hers Sakura's breath caught, and suddenly her world began to spin. "Umm, uh," Sakura blushed, "Bathroom." Ichigo just shrugged and walked off.

'That was so weird.'

~*~*~

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me…**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

~*~*~

'What the hell is going on with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I should just head home; give best wishes to Rukia and leave. Yeah, that sounds easy.'

Sakura walked, no, more like ran out of the bathroom and made a bee-line towards Rukia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Rukia! I gotta go right now, something came up and it requires my immediate attention, so Happy Birthday!"

"Oh Sakura you can't leave yet, you have to sing me one song for my birthday," Rukia pleaded.

And Sakura being the person that she was, just couldn't say no. So she walked up to the stage and asked the band if they knew 'Travelin' Soldier.' Sakura took the lead mike and began singing.

'_Two days past 18, he was waiting for the bus in his army greens_

_Sat down in a booth, in a café there, gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile, He said, _

"_Would you mind sitting down for awhile, and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low"_

_She said, "I'm off in an hour, and I know where we can go."_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said "I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care,_

_I got no one to send a letter to,_

_Would you mind if I send one back here to you?"_

_Chorus:_

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her, waiting for the love of a travelin soldier_

_Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never gonna be alone, when a letter said a soldiers coming home_

_:So the letters came from an Army Camp in California, then Vietnam_

_And he told her how his heart might be loving all of the things he was so scared of_

_Said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sitting down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_(Chorus)_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said "Folks, would you bow your heads,_

_For a list of locals in Vietnam dead."_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_When one name ran, and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair…_

_(Chorus)_

Sakura bowed when the song ended, and room lit up with applause. Sakura blushed and gave the mike back to the lead singer, and the singer said "Wow, you have a really nice voice, we could sure use talent like that." Sakura blushed an even darker shade and shook her head.

As she headed off the stairs Sakura found Ichigo waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Wow, that was a really good song, almost as good as mine." Ichigo laughed. "I'm just kidding." Sakura laughed too. "Thanks. You really think so, I was so nervous." Rukia walked up to Sakura. "Oh Sakura, that was such a beautiful song, I loved it, I'm so glad my birthday is being recorded." Sakura visibly paled. Rukia laughed. "I'm just kidding. Well I'm so glad you came, I guess you can leave now." Sakura smiled. "Thanks Rukia, and again, 'Happy Birthday!'" Sakura headed towards the exit, and near the doorway finally noticed Ichigo tailing her.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. "Finally noticed me." They both smiled. Ichigo took a step toward Sakura, "Mind if I walk you home? I noticed your date wasn't around and it's a little dangerous to be walking around at night on a Friday."

Sakura seemed to be considering Ichigo's words. "I guess so. But I honestly think you coulda thought of a better reason than that." Sakura laughed.

~*~*~

An hour later, Sakura and Ichigo found themselves lost in the big city, so they just wandered around talking and hanging out. Ichigo finally admitted defeat and told Sakura he didn't know where the hell they were, Sakura laughed her head off. "I figured that out a long time ago. I just thought you wouldn't like wandering the streets alone, maybe you would've gotten scared, so I decided 'I need to be there to protect Ichigo!'" Sakura flexed her muscles and growled. Ichigo blushed, and in turn made Sakura laugh and Ichigo just couldn't help himself so he started laughing too. "I don't know any other person who could make me laugh as much as you. I think I like it." Sakura just punched Ichigo in the shoulder… and agreed with Ichigo.

Hours later, Ichigo's sense of direction had taken them to a pizzeria, Sakura kept joking that it was his stomach that had lead them there. "This is really good pizza though, I wonder what the address is, maybe I'll come back here again."

"I can't believe It's only midnight. It feels like we've wandering for days. I really don't want to pay for a taxi, so let's just buy a map and find our ways home, okay Ichigo?" Ichigo just nodded between bites. Finding a vendor wasn't hard, not in 'the city that never sleeps.' So Ichigo and Sakura started their trek back home. They enjoyed each other's company so much they didn't even notice the light drizzle that had started, not until it had really started to rain did they finally decide to seek shelter, unfortunately the only shelter found was in a back alley in a little cramped area. Sakura couldn't believe her luck, her foolish attempt to walk home only to become lost in a rain storm, dripping wet and freezing to death, the only thing that brightened her evening was the fact that she was with Ichigo. It was funny how much the universe seemed to hate that night, and Sakura just couldn't help but laugh; at first it was just a little giggle and then it turned into a chuckle, and then Sakura just couldn't hold it back and she started laughing. Ichigo just stared at her like she was crazy, and that only made Sakura laugh harder. "What the heck is so funny?"

"This!" Sakura made a little circle with her index finger, "Me and you, and tonight, I mean how could this have happened? We only decided to walk home and here we are lost, in a storm, in this damp little alley, and I'm having the time of my life. That is what I find so funny. If you think about it, it's really hilarious." Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "I think we've lost it Sakura." But not long after Sakura's infectious laughter took hold of Ichigo. They laughed until their stomachs started to hurt from laughing and their cheeks from smiling. Sakura sighed, "That was good. My world has just been crazy that day I seen you on the streets. I can't understand what's happening to me, Ichigo. This feeling that I get, it makes me feel like I can't be without you, and when I'm with you I feel so happy, it's crazy, I just can't help myself." And that's when Ichigo took Sakura into his arms; they gazed into each other's eyes, just inches away from the kiss of their lives…

…and a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, it was like a dousing of cold water for Ichigo and he pulled away from Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura, I can't do this, I'm with Rukia, it's not right." Sakura just stood there with a hurt look on her face, she sighed. "Your right Ichigo, this is wrong. I don't know what came over me." Ichigo pulled her into a hug. "I guess it's time to hail a cab, we're lost and at this rate we won't make it home til next year."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at Ichigo in the cab, she was too embarrassed with herself and so she jumped off two blocks away from her apartment, also not willing Naruto to see her in a cab with Ichigo.

~*~*~

After endless hours of crying Sakura decided to rejoin the world, she'd abandoned hope of sleeping a long time ago, so instead opted to grab an energy drink at the local grocer. All showered up with fresh clothes, Sakura grabbed her house keys and locked her door, heading downstairs to pick up any mail she had before running to get her energy drink. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Sakura ran right into Naruto and almost stumbled, but Naruto caught her before she even hit the floor. "Sakura! I was so worried about you, I thought something happened last night, I kept calling and calling and you didn't pick up. What happened?"

"Naruto… last night, umm," Sakura couldn't get her head on straight, and with no sleep she couldn't even think properly, "I… rain storm and taxi… got lost."

'Nice, Sakura, real nice.'

"Let me say that again, I didn't want to waste any money on a taxi so I decided to walk home but I wasn't in a familiar part of town so, naturally, I got lost. Before I knew it, I came upon a rain storm and waited as long as I possibly could for the rain to stop and finally I gave up and called a cab." Sakura turned towards the mail boxes and opened up her mail box, bills, bills, more bills, ads for some pizza place, nothing of interest, so Sakura refocused her attention on Naruto, and put the important notices in her purse for later.

"I'm so glad your okay. Sakura, I'm so sorry, I never should have left you last night."

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault, it was my stupid pride that got in the way."

"Even so, I'm your boyfriend and that is not how a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend, especially one as lovely as you." Naruto pulled Sakura into a bear hug.

"Naruto, calm down, I'm okay, I'm breathing, I'm sane, and I'm pretty sure everything is working the same." Sakura joked.

"You're right, what's done is done," Naruto sighed. "So did you have anything you were going to do today?"

Sakura just sighed, and lead the way to all her daily tasks.

~*~*~

Ichigo's conscience had guilted him into spending time with Rukia, after the night he spent with Sakura it was only fair. He couldn't believe himself, he **almost** kissed Sakura, if it weren't for that thunderbolt who knows how far they would've gotten last night, there was attraction, that much was obvious, but was that it? Was there more to Sakura? But it's not like Ichigo cared, he obviously didn't, besides he was happy with Rukia, his one and only love, the girl he loved since childhood, his best friend, with her beautiful big eyes and her spunky pink hair… No!

Ichigo caught himself thinking of Sakura again, this couldn't keep happening, it had to end, but Ichigo was so confused with himself he didn't know what to do, and at this point it wasn't like he could just bury his feelings, last night was proof of that… That's it, there was only one possible thing that Ichigo could do, he had to see Sakura again, he had to tell her how he felt, that way his cards would be on the table and the next decision would be Sakura's, if she said no, he could just walk away and live with Rukia and be happy, but if she said yes…

~*~*~

Sakura sighed, not that spending time with Naruto wasn't exciting it's just there was absolutely nothing to do, it felt as if she were in a stand still, and Sakura just wanted to do something, anything, to feel active, but what to do?...

"Naruto, let's go somewhere, me and you, we can do anything, just as long as we do something." Sakura stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm, Naruto laughed, "Wow, your just like a energetic puppy today, you just seem to be so busy," Naruto stood up. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something exciting, something crazy… how about you and me and Disneyworld!"

Naruto looked at Sakura as if she were crazy. "Do you know how far away Disneyworld is, it'd take us more than a day to get there, and we need money and you'd have to take time off school, and as much as I love this crazy idea, we can't just up and leave, some things just need planning." Sakura sighed. "You're right Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking, it must be that stupid energy drink I had this morning. But still, I really want to do something, instead of walking aimlessly around the city… what do you and the guys usually do when you're bored?"

Naruto blushed, "Guy stuff."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay, I got it, let's go play video games! Their fun and I haven't played one in awhile and it'll help get rid of my energy, what do you have at your house?"

"Need for Speed: Most Wanted, is a good one, it's got lots of action and fast cars. Or how about Dynasty Warriors 5, lots of drama and stuff, interesting game, very addicting." Naruto smiled.

"Well aren't you the gamer."

"And proud of it." Sakura laughed and punched Naruto's arm.

And off they went, the two love birds to enjoy an afternoon of Video Games.

~*~*~

**Isn't this the best part of breaking up finding someone else you can't get enough of?**

**Someone who wants to be with you to**

~*~*~

Ichigo paced outside of Rukia's house for hours on end, he couldn't keep lying to her like this, telling her he loved her when his heart wanted someone else, it wasn't fair to Rukia, and it wasn't like Rukia was gonna be alone forever, any guy would be crazy not to notice her, gods, she was so beautiful, and Ichigo just couldn't understand why it wasn't working. Why did Sakura have to enter his life? Everything would have been perfect. Ichigo and Rukia, you just couldn't go wrong with the two, they fit together like a puzzle piece, but on the other hand there was Sakura, fun and exciting Sakura, she was an enigma to him, there was no room for a Sakura in his plans, which is why he loved her, she was so unpredictable, so different from a life that was planned out, and it was refreshing, he felt like he could breath around her and be real. And that is why he was still pacing around outside of Rukia's front door, he just couldn't summon up the courage to ring the doorbell, he'd thought about what he was going to say all day long, he'd stayed up all night worrying about this one moment, everything was gonna change, but was all of this really worth it in the end? Was Sakura worth it?

"Rukia, this isn't working, it's not that I don't love you, I do believe me… its just a different kind of love, and I don't want to hurt you… its just… I think its time for us to break up."

'Way to be suave Ichigo.' Ichigo sighed, it was now or never. Ichigo closed his eyes counted to three and rang the doorbell before his courage ran out…

~*~*~

"Ha! Won again, come on Naruto, you can do better than that, that's three races in a row, your not losing on purpose are you, cause if you are, I'm gonna kick your ass." Sakura did her best imitation of the villain's laugh.

"Mwa ha ha!"

"What the hell was that? You laughed like Santa Clause!" Naruto laughed.

"You mock my evil laugh! You shall pay for your transgression. The punishment… umm."

"Yeah, you just think about that punishment while I whip your ass in this race, no one beats me in a knock out."

"I got it, you have to participate in a PDA!"

"What's a PDA?"

"It is so obvious right now that you do not watch Chick Flicks," Sakura sighed, "PDA means 'Public Display of Affection.'" Sakura sighed. "It's so nice having a smart boyfriend. And as for this race, dream on Ramen Boy, this race is in the bag!"

"No offense Sakura, but I'm in first place and the two computers have already been knocked out!"

"Naruto, look into my eyes." Naruto looked at Sakura for one second, and Sakura being the cheater that she was, jumped on Naruto causing him to drop his controller, and Sakura won the race.

"Ha! Look at that, I totally owned you!" Naruto burst out laughing. "You owned me?"

"Damn rights, I owned you."

"You cheated, cheater!"

"Okay, now bout at PDA, I was thinking the park, heavy make-out session."

"You cheated, so technically I won, and you have to do what I say."

"In what world, Naruto?" Sakura grabbed Naruto and gave him a slow kiss that left Naruto speechless. Sakura smiled deviously, "Who's the winner Naruto?"

Naruto still had stars in his eyes. "You are."

Sakura laughed. "Oh this is too good."

But the rest of the day, Sakura lay in Naruto's arms.

~*~*~

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me." Rukia threw a shoe at Ichigo. "This is unbelievable, I thought you loved me, and now you love Sakura!"

Ichigo ducked as another show flew past. "Rukia, I know you think I'm trying to hurt you, believe me I'm not. You wouldn't believe how hard this is on me."

"Hard on you! You're leaving me for another girl and it's hard on you?! Ugh! I can't believe you! I hate you!"

Rukia sat down on her bed, pulled up her knees and cried.

"I just don't understand you Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged Rukia to his chest. "Rukia, I'm sorry, you know I am, I just can't help who I love, and you know that's true."

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, just tell me why."

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes. "I don't know why."

Rukia stood up and pushed Ichigo away. "Ichigo. Was it all just a game for you? Did you go out with me just to laugh at me later?"

"Rukia, quit beating yourself up about this. It's nobody's fault."

"Ichigo…" Rukia sobbed. "Just go."

Ichigo left and Rukia cried for hours, she just couldn't believe this was happening, after awhile, the phone rang, and Rukia knew it was Ichigo calling to apologize, so she ignored it, and let it go to the answering machine.

"_Rukia, this is Renji, I know you and Ichigo are an item and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…"_

~*~*~

**Its an itch we know we aint gonna scratch, its gonna take awhile for this egg to hatch**

**But wouldn't it be beautiful**

~*~*~

Ichigo wandered around town, wondering if he'd done the right thing. 'Well if it's for love, it's never the wrong choice right?' Ichigo didn't feel to sure about himself, but he thought of Sakura and decided it didn't matter because he loved her, and so with a destination finally set in his mind, he began the long walk to Sakura's apartment.

~*~*~

**Here we go, we're at the beginning, we haven't kissed yet and our heads are spinning**

~*~*~

Sakura and Naruto lay on his bed all day, talking, and playing games with each other. Sakura had so much fun that she almost wished she wasn't in love with Ichigo, she loved Naruto but he just wasn't Ichigo, and it killed her inside that she was going to break up with Naruto that night. Her guilt kept eating at her, and until she broke up with Naruto she was just going to have to deal with it, and it really sucked.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, why do you love me?"

Naruto gave Sakura a puzzled stare, "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, you're a much better person than I am, and you could have any other girl… if you tried, so why did you want me?"

A few moments passed by before Naruto finally said. "When I first saw you, you were so beautiful, that I couldn't stand living without you, it was 'love at first sight'" Naruto laughed "that sounded lame didn't it."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, it was lame, but it was what I needed to hear."

Sakura sighed again. 'This is so hard, why can't I just be in love with Naruto…'

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing… everything… ugh, I don't know…"

"Sakura, tell me." Naruto whined.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, but she just couldn't find the answers she was looking for. "Naruto, do you believe in 'soul mates'? I mean, do you really think that there is one person out there for everyone?"

Naruto stood up and started pacing his room. "I don't know Sakura, I don't really believe in the 'soul mate' principle. It doesn't make sense to me, okay, umm, say I live here, right, and my soul mate lives in France, how would we both know that, shouldn't we be born with that kind of knowledge? Or what if we were born in different times? Or if one of us dies, then what happens to the other one? It's all complicated…" Naruto slumped back onto his bed.

Sakura smiled. "You made some good points, but I still believe in it, I believe that you can't experience real love until you find that one person, it's kind of like that one person was born just for you and they have this key that opens up… something, that no one else can, and they make you so happy, and you just know that everything is gonna be okay, because your with that one person."

They both sighed at the same time.

Sakura sat up, "Well, it's already 8, I've been here most of the day, I think its time for me to go home Naruto," Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Naruto stayed on his bed. 'I wonder what that was all about.'

~*~*~

**Had enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going**

**Had enough for you to pull me under, something's growing**

**Out of this that we can't control**

**Baby I am dying…**

~*~*~

As Sakura was walking home it started raining, 'What is with this rain?'

When she got home she found Ichigo sleeping on the steps inside her apartment. 'What the hell?'

"Ichigo?" Sakura poked him with her foot.

"Come on, Ichigo, wake up." Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, when he realized who it was, he jumped up.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo took Sakura's face in his hands and kissed her. Sakura had never been kissed like this before, it made her feel so light-headed, yet so aware of her surroundings, her toes tingled, and Sakura just couldn't keep her hands on Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura gasped. 'Naruto!'

"Sakura?"

"Naruto! I'm sorry…"

"Whatever Sakura, we're over." Naruto turned around and left.

Sakura sighed. "The Universe hates me today, I just know it."

"The Universe might hate you, but I don't." Ichigo pulled Sakura into his arms for another mind-blowing kiss.

~*~*~

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me…**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

First of all let me say 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

Wow, this was so good, my favorite part was writing the end, when they finally end up together, I had a different ending set, where Ichigo and Naruto fight, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt… physically I mean, lol, I really liked writing this, it took me a long time, I still got a bunch of other stories to write, some more songfic/one-shots, I don't know if they'll be as long as this, or if it'll take me as long to write them, if you want to know what their about though, here's a short list of ones I'm gonna be writing…

When You're Gone- Mello & Tatsuki

Goodbye My Lover- Zuko & Ino

Love Story- Jet & Sango

Moon On The Water- Uryu & Kagura

I'll Keep Your Memory Vague- Sesshoumaru & Rukia

My Immortal- Naruto & Rin

And here's a list of the 'maybe's' (No songs picked out yet)

Night and Orihime

Matsuda and Riiko

Matt and June

Haru and Misa

Kakashi and Yue

Miroku and Machi

Neji and Suki

Teo and Kisa

Kei and Tenten

Gaku and Ty-lee

Some of these characters aren't from any shows though, some of them are from manga books that I and my friend have collected, like Riiko, Night and Gaku who are from Absolute Boyfriend, and Kei who's from Beauty Pop. But if you don't know any of the other characters then just ask in a review *hint hint* lol, that was subtle, so hopefully you leave a review *puppy dog eyes*

Well I guess that's all I can say

Until next time, adios amigos!

_Smileybug_

(p.s.- if there's any songfic/one-shot couple you would like to see a story about, send a message my way, lol, that's all)


End file.
